percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
What If Percy's World Was Confused?
Recap At Last Books "Wh-who are you?" "And...who am I?" "I'm Luke, And you're my best friend Percy. We are servants of Kronos.Our goal is to destroy our god parents who hate us. You are the son of Poseiden." "When do I get to take action!" "Now, Kronos wants me, you, and a few other half-bloods to invade Camp Half-Blood." "Hey, seweed Brain," "WAKE UP!" "Percy, I'm Annabeth! Me and Grover were your best freinds since we were twelve and you loved your dad and he loved you back and Nico and Thalia took you to the Underworld and you fell in the River Lethe and you lost all your memory and Luke lied to you!" "I don't know you. You're a liar!" "Think about everthing, and think on it hard. Even if you did forget me, I won't you. You'll always be my best freind, however Luke twists your brain. You're still the greatest hero I ever met. Remember that, Percy." Should, [ I ] listen to my dreams and Annabeth and let my mind remember what it seemed to want, what my heart seemed to want, or should i follow, luke, Kronos, my sense of loyalty, and what my conscience said? I needed to know the answer. "Do they mean anything?" "Nothing," "Nothing? WHO THE HECK IS THAT BOY? He gives me a strange feeling." "He's nothing, At least, nothing anymore." Chapter One Percy's POV That night I dreamt Annabeth and the boy kissing underwater. But before I could see more- "PERCY! WAKE UP!" My eyes flew open to see Luke. "Hey Luke," I said rubbing my eyes. "I was wondering- can I go on a voyage? I'm following a- lead." Luke took the bait. "Sure," He said. That night I left Mount Othrys on a schooner. I needed to find out about myself. First Stop: The Sirens Island Annabeth's POV I missed Percy. Yes, I do mean that maniac from Kronos's army who tried to kill me thrice. But you didn't know him before. He was fighting, I knew it. I uncapped Riptide, and stared at it. My only reminder of Percy. That and the dumb Wise Girl ''T-Shirt he gave me but I think I'll stick with having a sword as my reminder. "Hey, annabeth," A soft voice said. I turned to see Malcolm, my second in command. "Hey," I said miserably. "Look," said Malcolm, "The Hermes Cabin is going to loot Percy's cabin tonight. why don't you look through it first?" "Sure," I said and ran to the cabin. Inside was a fountain, a chandeleir, and Percy's bunk and trunk. His bed had only one picture on it, a framed picture of Grover, him, and me standing in front of the Empire State Building. I opened his trunk and found his shield, clothes, a picture of his mom, and- a picture of me I had given him a long time ago. I thought he had thrown it away. Chapter Two '''Percy's POV' I forgot to plug my ears when I went past the sirensbut- the song didn't feel appealing. they were telling me to go downsstairs, under deck. I obliged and stopped at a mirror. I recognized that face. it was the face of the boy in my dream. Now that I could see him up close he looked just like me except- his eyes didn't glint in an angry way and his face looked happy. "Percy," The me in the mirror said, "Leave Kronos. You have to save Olympus!" The face morphed into my usual angry self. it said, "The gods are treacherous, strike them down!" "I-I don't know which to choose," I confessed. The face morphed so it was half of each face. "You'll have to choose," the two voices that sounded like mine said together and vanished. I climbed back up deck and saw the sirens smiling at me. I shuddered and sailed farther on. That I felt a jolt and saw, deep in the water, was Annabeth and the boy from my dreams and the mirror in a huge bubble. The boy had his arm around her and Annabeth seemed to be sobbing. I blinked and they were gone. Luke's POV I dreamt I was next to Tartarus. "Fool!" Kronos said, "He's starting to find out who he is. Send something that would make him decide to join us for good." Grover's POV I had just received a notice from my empathy link- Percy was in the Sea of Monsters! I had to find him! I ran for Annabeth and Nico. Chapter Three Percy's POV I docked my schooner on Polyphemus's Island. Judging by the lack of people, it was abandoned. "oh," I heard someone groan and turned to see Annabeth and the boy from my dreams climbing the mountain. Annabeth slipped. Fortunetadley she found something to put her foot on. Unfortunetaly it was the boys face. I laughed and they vanished. All of a sudden I heard Luke yell, "Percy," "Leave me alone!" I yelled. "I need to find something out." Luke jumped off his ship with a pack of Hellhounds. I ran Into the sea and willed it to carry me to ithe islands highest point. I landed on a small mountain. 10 feet below me on my left Luke and a few Hellhounds were scrambling up the mountain. "PERCY!" someone yelled on my right. I cursed and looked to the right to see Annabeth, Nico, Grover and a few other campers also climbig the mountain. "Come back!" Annabeth yelled. "Come back!" Luke yelleed. This looked like a choice. Sequel Check outWhat If Percy was Torn Between Two Worlds? Category:Percy's Choice Series